Surprises and More Hawaiian Bread (?)
by allyaustin
Summary: Ross and Laura spend time together while he's on tour. *Takes place after my other one shot: Hawaiian Bread and Disney Movies. /Based on the song Disconnected by 5SOS.


**Summary: Ross and Laura facetime. *Takes place after my other one shot: Hawaiian Bread and Disney Movies. /Based on the song Disconnected by 5SOS.**

**A/N: Holy fucking fuckity fucking fuck. Five Seconds of Summer is ?! I wanna thank Angie (angiep1994) for getting me into their music! You should really listen to them. This came to mind when I listened to one of their songs. It kinda made me think of Ross and Laura.**

Enjoy!

...

Laura sighs as she leans against the couch. She's in their apartment and it's been feeling completely empty for some time now. It's just not the same without him.

And by some time she means two months. That's how long it's been since he left to go on tour.

Two long freaking months that felt like an eternity.

It wasn't like they didn't talk. He called every chance he got. That was practically every day of the week.

So now when the band finally has time off before their next stop, she can finally see his face for the first time in weeks.

That same smile that makes her heart stop and well, just him in general.

Laura's quickly cut from her thoughts when her IPad starts to ring. She jumps up from the couch immediately and reaches for the device.

Her lips twitch up at the sight of his name. Ross. She clicks the 'answer' button but when the screen pops up she doesn't see a soul.

She arches her eyebrows up in question and is about to call out his name but before she can, he jumps out from behind the phone and she nearly flinches.

"Ross!" She yells out, holding a hand to her thumping heart.

"Surprise." His grin is smug and she wants to smack it right off his face.

"A simple hi would've been great." She shrugs suggestively and he giggles.

"I'm sorry, princess." He clears his throat. "Hi, my lady." He smirks. "Better?"

"Dork." She sticks her tongue out at him as she sits up back on the couch. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too dude and your rad hawaiian bread." He smiles.

"You know, sometimes I think you just use me for my hawaiian bread."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Ross drags out playfully. "I love you and only you. Hawaiian bread doesn't compare."

She sucks on her teeth. "Well too bad, because George Clooney compares to you."

Ross rolls his eyes. "Okay, so who's better?"

"George, definitely. You're just my side chick."

He laughs. "Oh, great I've been degraded to 'side chick' by my own girlfriend."

Laura winks at him playfully.

"Wait, when did I turn into a chick? Do I look like a chick to you, man?"

Laura snorts. "Nope, but you act like one."

"Touché, girl."

She mouths to him 'I love you' and he just shakes his head.

"Where are you anyways?" Laura looks around at the things surrounding him.

"Places." He's quick to say. "Just places."

"Places? I might need you to be a little less broader and more specific."

"Don't worry about where I am, how about that?" He wiggles his eyebrow. "But I do need you to do something."

"What?" She asks.

"Go to the front door and open it. There's something waiting for you." Ross tells her.

"Um, okay?" She's bewildered for a second before standing up and heading for the door.

Her tiny fingers twist on the knob before she opens the door and when it does, she almost drops her IPad.

Ross smiles sheepishly before hanging up their call. "Hi."

"Oh my god," She breathes out. "It's almost like you're not real." She reaches over and hugs him tightly.

He chuckles at the sudden embrace and pick her up by the thighs and she wraps her legs around him before he carries her back into the apartment.

He lifts her face by the chin and plants his lips upon her own. She smiles widely and their lips ghost slightly.

"How much have you missed me?" He whispers and tugs gently on her lower lip.

She doesn't answer and instead places a small but meaningful kiss upon his lips.

"That much." She whispers back.

Ross smiles. "I got here as fast I could. I didn't care, I needed to see you."

Laura smiles too and buries her face into his neck as her arms encircle him. "You smell like gogurt."

He raises an eyebrow. "How do you smell gogurt on someone?"

"I have no idea but I just do. I'm like a gogurt tracker. It can't escape me."

Ross carries her to the couch before sitting down with her in his lap.

"Well, gogurt tracker. I just wanna lay here and hold you all night and talk."

"Well you're lucky. I have no tv shows to watch, my radio is broken and all my friends have plans."

"Good, then just be here with me." He pulls her down with him as he lays down.

Laura sighs dramatically. "I guess if you say so."

Ross nudges her. "Don't start."

Laura laughs before getting serious. "You wanna tell me about all those rumors now?"

He nods. "None of them are true." He squeezes her form and pulls her to him. "The weed, girls nor the clubs. You're addicting enough for me."

Laura gives a shy smile. "Shutup."

"No, man really. You're what keeps me grounded. I don't even wanna think about disappointing you when I become a fuck up."

"You'll never disappoint me. You never have." Laura explains.

"What does everyone else think?" Ross asks.

"Who? Calum and Raini?" She questions back.

He just nods.

"They don't believe it either. They've been busy trying to assure we get a season four." Laura shrugs.

The mention of the show makes him feel a little guilty. "I'm so sorry I've been lacking. I'm trying." He looks up at her with regret in his eyes.

She sighs and pecks his lips. "Ross, you can only do so much. You're a great person and you have fans that love you. I love you." She leans her forehead against his.

His arms secure around her waist. "Thank you for being my getaway from all the madness."

"It has been my pleasure." She giggles. "You know, sometimes we're apart and it feels like we're disconnected..." She trails off.

"But things will never change cause all I need is you."

"Remember how you promised me better dates?" She reminds him. "Don't worry about it. Your french toast and movie dates are lame but legendary."

"Can we add the bread?" He almost begs and she nods in agreement.

"How have the shows been? The cities?"

His eyes glow up. "Oh my god, you wouldn't believe it. I've never had such fun in my life! They've been amazing as hell so far."

Laura chuckles and hits him. "I've heard about your little attitude change, mister."

"It's only because I'm grouchy I can't be near you every day anymore." He pouts for effect.

"Yah, nice try." She points a finger at him and he tries to bite it.

"Did you just try to bite my finger?" She falls into a fit of laughter.

His expression is devilish and he laughs along with his girlfriend.

"I wish I could kiss you like this again every day when we would wake up together." He kisses her neck. "I miss this all so much."

Laura closes her eyes as he continues with his trip down her neck. "So, apolaustic, huh? Is that a new album name?"

He doesn't lift his head and murmurs in between kisses. "Well. We're not sure. But. Possibly."

"I thought you were high or something with the way you've been writing on twitter lately." Laura giggles.

"Haha. Very funny. I meant to do that."

"I thought you were part of the illuminati for a second. I thought I had lost you." She says in a playful manner.

"Yes I've traded my soul. I am no longer the Ross Lynch you knew." He smirks.

"Oh really? Well hey, doesn't matter. The Ross I knew was a loner anyways."

"You mean the one that you said you loved over and over and kissed and oh made love t-" Ross is cut off.

Laura continues to giggle. "That's doesn't matter! You're not cool. You're a complete loser."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Laura." Ross tickles her sides a little.

"Let's play a game." Ross suggest as he sits up.

Laura follows suit. "What did you have in mind?"

"The I hit my girlfriend with a pillow game." He quickly grabs a pillow from the couch and throws it at her face before jetting off the couch.

"Really!" She laughs and catches the pillow. "You're fair!"

Ross laughs. "Sorry, baby." He tries to catch his breath.

"My aim still sucks, you know." Laura exclaims. "I am totally getting your ass back."

"Would a kiss help?" He arches his eyebrow.

"No, go kiss your hawaiian bread." Laura grins. "It's in the fridge. It was for me but I didn-"

He doesn't even let her finish her sentence before he's running off to the kitchen.

Laura hears the fridge and then his moaning from the food...probably.

"I can hear you moaning from delight or I'm hoping that's why, so I'm guessing you've found your friend?"

"It tastes great." He peeks his head out from the kitchen.

She snorts. "You're a freaking food thief. Gosh, who is my boyfriend."

He opens his mouth to show her his chewed food to tease her.

"Ew gross, Ross! Close your mouth."

She throws the pillow in her hand at his face but he moves himself before it can hit him.

She sneers playfully and yells. "I'll get you back."

"Love you too, man!" He yells back, still laughing. "Um, Laura...I think I ate all the bread."

She rolls her eyes before standing up and going into the kitchen. "Surprise, surprise. You know not everything revolves around bread, right?"

"Yeah but my world revolves around you." He smiles gently.

She smiles back before coming up to him and stepping on her tip toes to kiss him. "That was sweet. See you are a sweetheart."

He chuckles and his hands land on her rear as he squeezes it. "I know but uh...now will you make me some more bread?"

"You're impossible."

"Around impossible I get you." He says mocking his character from their show before kissing her lips again.

**Fin**.

...

Yay! Reviews.


End file.
